The Orimura detective agency
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: After a certain incident that befalls the Orimura siblings, Orimura Chifuyu change into her dream job and drags Ichika with her. And somehow, she will get more than she bargained for.


Infinite Stratos is under the ownership of Izuru Yumizuru.

It was three years ago.

A fire has struck into one residence. The residence was burned to the ground so suddenly, as it was happened instantly. The fire obliterates the residence immediately until there's nothing remain in the residence.

It was the Orimura residence.

Why did this happen on this day?

Because it happened during the second Mondo Grosso Tournament, where the finals have started that day.

"And the winner of this Mondo Grosso Tournament goes to the previous and defending Brunhilde, Chifuyu Orimura from Japan!"

There were lots of cheering after the final round of the Mondo Grosso Tournament where Orimura Chifuyu has just got another victory from the Mondo Grosso tournament for the second time since the first. She holds the gold medal tightly as she face the crowds one more time, but inside she felt something is wrong.

As she went to her changing room, her intuition was right. Clarissa Harfouch of the Schwarzer Hase of Germany approached her.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Chifuyu saw Clarissa's face was very petrified.

"B-Brun...something happened at your residence..."

"What happened?"

"It's been destroyed..."

Chifuyu dropped her gold medal as she heard that.

"What?!"

"It happened just during the final round, it happened in an instant."

Chifuyu tightened her fist out of rage and takes it on Clarissa, the only person beside her. Chifuyu grabs Clarissa by the collar, she doesn't care if she was naked in the changing room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"T-There was an explosion, and the residence was caught on fire. There's nothing else I can tell you."

"Wha-how did this happened?!"

"I-I'm not sure, but I think it involves with terrorism."

"...Is there anyone in the residence?"

"It's still in progress, the whole was caught on fire and most of it are completely burned."

"..."

"..."

Chifuyu lets go of Clarissa slowly, and calms herself.

"Let me change first, then tell me what you know."

"Yes Brun, I'll see what I can do."

After Chifuyu was done changing, she approached Clarissa and Clarissa with a stern face had some news to tell Chifuyu.

"Brun...there was one person in the residence during the incident..."

"Who?!"

"It was a girl..."

"Madoka..."

Chifuyu lowered her head and started to turn away from Clarissa.

"Is she...dead?"

"..."

Despite the silence, it doesn't take long for Chifuyu to realize it.

"..."

"Brun, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see it myself..."

"..."

"By the way, was there anyone else in the residence..?"

"No, just one..."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.."

Chifuyu left, without turning around but Clarissa stops her.

"By the way, you do remember our part of the deal correct?"

"I do...no need to remind me again."

Chifuyu left using her IS from the current location to the crime scene. And when she get there, the whole residence was sealed by the police force.

"...!"

She saw it, the residence was completely burned. The rest of the houses nearby caught only minor damages in contrast. That is to be expected since the distance between houses if far enough not to sustain too many damage, and the Orimura residence is rather big.

There Chifuyu saw some police officers moving a covered up body, which is obviously the only person who is in during the incident, the deceased Orimura Madoka. Chifuyu pushed away the officers and approached at her burnt deceased body.

"Madoka..."

"If only I knew that this would happened sooner, I would have able to save you."

"Chifuyu-nee!"

She heard the voice of another person calling out to her. She responded to the voice, which belong to none other than 15 year old Orimura Ichika, the older twin brother of the deceased Orimura Madoka.

"Ichika, wait up!"

"Madoka!"

And he wasn't alone, some girls was with him, which indicating to be Madoka's friends.

"Ichika..."

Ichika like Chifuyu approached Madoka's burnt body.

"Madoka..."

Tears can be seen from Chifuyu, Ichika, and the other girls.

"""MADOKA!"""

It was a moment of silence for those who have lost their loved one.

"Please, let us do our work. We will take care of this." The officers told them, and they have to comply.

They saw Madoka's body being sent into an ambulance. It was a sad moment for them.

"Ichika...where were you?"

"At school...I was on cleaning duty...along with these girls.."

"..." Chifuyu then does something unexpected for everyone else. She hugged her younger brother and started crying. Though people can't see it because her face was muffled by Ichika's body.

"Chifuyu-nee...you're crying..."

"If only...if only...I knew this would be happening...I would forfeit the final match and save her instead."

But not only the siblings had to deal with the lost of their sister, they also have to deal with their homeless situation. They have nowhere else to go, they have to find somewhere to live, and started a new life all over again. But until then...

They would have to stay with their neighbors. Luckily, the neighbors, specifically the Gotandas are more than willing to let them stay into their residence until the siblings can find a new home.

"We hope we won't be a burden to you."

"Ara ara, these are tough times, we have to stay together. Hopefully you'll find a new home and good luck. Besides, I'm needed of some company anyways."

"Yeah Ichika, when the times are tough, you have to rely on others."

"That's right Ichika-san, you have nowhere else to go right now."

"Uh..thanks."

And this event become the next big headlines for a few days...

_This just in!_

_A terrible fire destroyed the Orimura residence and killed one of the Orimura twins, Orimura Madoka. It is suspected by the initial testimony that this is mostly caused by terrorism or a threat from other countries as this event happened during the finals in the Mondo Grosso. The said country are being question whether they are involved in this incident..._

**The next day**

The school, specifically where Ichika and Madoka schooled in had a special assembly regarding about a certain student passing away due to yesterday's incident.

"We will held this assembly to commemorate the lost of one honor student Orimura Madoka. She was an unfortunate student, she had potential to be the best, she can even be studying at the prestigious IS academy if she was still with us right now. She was a very good student, she said to us before that she wanted to study at the IS academy and become an IS pilot herself just like her sister. We told her that she needed an excellent grade to qualify to go into the IS academy and we work her hard enough to reached out her potential. But alas, she was taken away before even seizing that chance. We pray that her soul may rest in peace..."

And the speech continues...

The speech was conducted by the principal in honor of the teachers that have teach her. Orimura Chifuyu, attends this assembly along with the other student body. She was sitting with the teachers at the stage, while Ichika was sitting with the students, specifically the female students, and his middle school friend Gotanda Dan was sitting beside him. The atmosphere is very tense and saddening. No one dared to talk, no one dare to make any noise as well.

"And now we will be hearing a short speech from the second time Brunhilde, the IS representative of Japan and the strongest IS pilot, Orimura Chifuyu..."

As the principal took his seat, Chifuyu stood up, looks upon to the students from the stage.

"Thank you...As you all know me, I am Orimura Chifuyu, the second time champion of Mondo Grosso and Brunhilde. And I am also the older sister of Orimura Ichika and Orimura Madoka. It saddens me to see Madoka died during the yesterday's incident, and I cannot deny it. It's all my fault, all my fault. If only I knew this would happened, I would forfeit the Mondo Grosso finals immediately to save my little sister. But now it's too late, I can't change the flow of time, I cannot undo what has happened yesterday. This incident left me and my little brother with deep scar into our hearts, and it will never heal in our lifetime. Not even time will heal this scar away, and it will never be. But we have to move on eventually, we cannot mourn to Madoka forever, we must not look into the past, don't run from the future, embrace the flow of the present. This we must know, I cannot grieve over her forever, nor so does Ichika and everybody else. We must face the fact that Madoka is no longer with us, and we must move on but not forgetting her. We must not forget her and we will never be. Wherever she will be, she will be watching us, wanting us to move on with our lives. I will end my speech right now...so thank you."

Every student body and the teachers gave her an applause for that touching speech.

The events continued until lunch time. It was one of the longest assembly in that school's history. And school continued as usual but with a saddening atmosphere. They were still touched by Chifuyu's speech and wasn't at full concentration, and the fact that someone from their school died horribly yesterday.

**Houki**

I saw the news..It was rather terrible. Madoka-senpai was killed in her own house. I wished I could have seen her one last time before her death but due to safety reasons I can't and neither does my parents. Damn it all!

If only I can text Ichika-senpai to send my condolences to him, but as mentioned it is for security reasons that I can't send anything, not even a reply. Either way, it cannot be helped since the government is responsible for my protection. As a relative of the creator of the IS, I must be given protection along with my parents.

My name is Shinonono Houki, I am the younger sister of the creator of the IS, the great genius Shinonono Tabane. Nee-san created the IS about seven years ago, which is a powered exoskeleton designed for space travel, at least that's the initial aim.

Speaking of Nee-san, ever since her creation was introduced, she has disappeared shortly after. It's a mystery my Nee-san is...sometimes I just can't understand her. Ever since the IS was introduced, I have a feeling of uncertainty towards my sister for some reason. Maybe it's my hostility towards my Nee-san that makes me have this kind of feeling.

Nee-san..where are you? Wherever you are, I'm sure you would have heard this news by now.

**Tabane**

Uuuuuu~~~

Whywhywhwywhywhywhywhywhywhy !?

Why does Mado-chan have to die?!

But if Mado-chan died, what will happen to Chi-chan, and...Ii-kun?

I just can't stop crying...the tears just can't stop flowing out of my eyes...

Uuuuuu~~~

I wish I could comfort you two, but if I would do that I will be most likely get kidnapped.

I'm all alone in here, but Ii-kun, I can tell that you'll be lonely as well.

What should I do?

Maybe I could do...

Ah, a great idea. Maybe I could that...

I wonder if Ii-kun would like it...

…...

I would just make it anyways.

Fufufufufu~~

Ii-kun, please consider this as my form of condolence.

I'm...sorry.

**Chifuyu**

What an exhausting day, not only I have to express myself in that school but I have to deal with her funeral as well. Of course it will be a small one, and after the funeral I have to find a new place to live as well for me and my brother, I cannot allow myself to stay at the Gotandas any longer, it might be just a burden to them.

I looked at the newspaper to find some accommodations for us, and I just found one.

It's a building belonged to a company called Valhalla inc. It is rather an old fashioned classical design building from what I've heard and the rent is not that bad. The company chooses this design as the owner claims to recreate the old atmosphere. And the ones who inhabitant there are mostly old fashioned people from the rumors I've heard about that place. I chose this location because, I could use this as to start a new business, a detective business actually.

Only a few people knew this but I've always wanted to be a detective. I've been always vigilant when I was young and Tabane was always trying to reinforce that by giving sorts of brainteasers back then. And besides, I wanted to know about Madoka's death and the cause of it.

Madoka, wherever you are, I will find out what happened and what caused it.

I heard the door opened and it revealed to be Ichika. We shared the same room by the way.

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee..."

"How's school...?"

"Lots of condolences from my friends..."

"I see...Ichika, we're going to move in somewhere in a few days."

"Where exactly?"

"Somewhere blocks away from here, in this location." I showed him the paper.

"...Isn't that belonged to the Valhalla inc.? Looks classy for some reason."

"Doesn't really matter about the looks Ichika, this place is the nearest to your school and the rent is not that bad. And besides, this might be a good opportunity to start my new business."

"Oh you mean the detective business Chifuyu-nee?"

"Of course, what else am I suggesting?"

He's one of the few people who knew this, probably the number of detective novels we have back home that gives him the answer.

"And Ichika...I will go to Germany around next year."

"Eh why?"

"Because it was part of a deal...I can't tell you any further for now."

"Ichika..you will be your own right now, think you can handle things by yourself?"

"Um..I practically take care of our house before, you don't need to ask me that."

"Good..."

"We will move in on Sunday morning, don't be late."

"I won't."

**Sunday**

It was the day the Orimura move out of the Gotanda residence. Ichika and Chifuyu seems to be recovered now from their ordeal as it's been a few days since Madoka was considered dead.

"Oi Ichika, see you at school tomorrow."

"I will Dan."

"Hang in there Ichika-san, Chifuyu-san."

Both Ichika and Chifuyu nodded in response. And bid farewell to the Gotanda family for providing them a place to stay for a few days.

"Just visit us if you have the time."

"Don't worry, I will."

The two went some blocks away from the Gotanda family home, and proceed onward to their new accommodation entrance.

"Mukashishiki building, property of Valhalla inc. 'Re-live the 1920's experience.'" Chifuyu looks at the sign at the building.

"Hm...looks like we've traveled back through time."

The two entered their new home which is on the second floor. As they went inside their new home, they fell like they were in a different time line.

"Hmph, looks like the description fits the bill, an old classic 1920's feel in this building."

Inside their new home, lies an old fashioned designed room, but upon closer inspection all the appliances and lighting are consist of new technology provided in public.

"Nice place, it's like a mix of both old and new." Ichika was astonished by the interior design that hides the future conveniences that most houses have.

"So this is our new home..."

Both of them put their luggage and started to put their things into it's specific places.

An hour later...

"Ugh, I'm exhausted..."

"That's because you didn't conserve your strength baka..."

"...So when exactly are you going to leave to Germany?"

"As soon as they contacted me exactly when, but it will be around next year."

"..."

"Are you done laying around? We have more to put in."

"Ah Chifuyu-nee, I'm doing it right away."

Another hour later...at night fall.

"Sigh...at was just this afternoon we've arrived here Chifuyu-nee...I can't believe it's dark already."

"..."

"Chifuyu-nee, where do we eat dinner? I doubt I can cook dinner tonight."

"We can go to that Chinese restaurant few blocks away from here."

The Chinese restaurant they were referring to is a few blocks away from their current location and another few blocks away from the Gotanda's family restaurant. The Chinese restaurant runs in the family like the Gotanda's and obviously serving Chinese dishes.

And it's their first time going there.

And so they went to the Chinese restaurant and the atmosphere was obviously different from the Gotanda restaurant, the Chinese style interior makes this restaurant unique.

"So this is it..."

"Welcome!" A middle-man greeted the two.

"A new face huh? Oohh I see we have the champion here. I'm sorry about your loss."

"Ah, no need to give your condolences to us."

The two sits on the counter table, picked out their order and wait for their order to arrive.

"*Sigh* What a day..."

"You tell me Chifuyu-nee..."

"..."

"Madoka's funeral has been settled right?"

"Don't talk about that Ichika, not right at this moment."

"Sorry..."

The sibling went silent for a few minutes.

"Here you go, for your first time here you two." The man in the counter gave them their orders.

"Thanks..." Both sibling started digging in.

As Ichika mind his own business eating his meal, he feels he is being stared at. He looks around and in the corner of the counter which he assumes is near the kitchen.

A girl in twin tails is staring at him within the corner and seems to be doing it for a while.

"Hm, Ling?" The middle aged man looks at what Ichika is looking at, and the girl immediately hides herself.

"Who's she?"

"She's Ling, our daughter. We three including my wife moved here quite a long time ago."

"I see..." Ichika said as he devour his dinner. Chifuyu looks at him in curiosity.

After dinner, where the two pay for their meal, Chifuyu started to ask a question.

"That girl, something tells me that you're related to something towards her."

"That girl...I saved her from the bullies in the streets on my way home some time ago."

"..."

"You think that's the reason why she's staring at me Chifuyu-nee?"

"That depends, did she thank you or something?"

"Oh, I rushed back home immediately so I doubt she has thanked me."

"You..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

The two left back to their own new home.

As Chifuyu and Ichika went back into their new home, an object that was not suppose to be there.

A bun...and a note next to it.

Ichika reaches the note, and reads it.

_Ii-kun,Chi-chan, sorry that I can't attend Mado-chan's funeral. Here's a bun for Ikkun as a gift of apology._

_-The Great Genius Shinonono Tabane_

A sigh can be heard from Chifuyu.

"That Tabane, giving a gift of apology to you. I suppose it can't be helped. You can have that bun Ichika.."

"..."

The bun was not an ordinary bun, as the bun emits unusual energy which somehow tempts Ichika to eat it immediately.

And with one gulp, Ichika ate the bun.

"It's pretty has that unique taste if you ask me."

"I'm not even asking..."

"Hm..."

"This is going to be our first night sleeping here..."

"Well, I'm sure you would get used to this atmosphere by the next few days or more."

"..."

As Ichika goes to his room where he claims and Chifuyu on the other, he lays down on his bed and slowly drifts asleep.

…...

…...

…...

**Ichika's dream**

It was just green plains everywhere...

It was only the green plains, no signs of life were detected except his own.

"Where am I...?"

Ichika wanders around searching for signs of other lifeforms with no avail.

Ichika sighed, as he keeps wandering the green plains in a single forward direction.

"Sigh, am I going to be alone now...? Even in my dreams, I'm alone..."

It was then in front of him, yet distant, a figure appear.

"...!"

He approaches the figure with increasing speed, and what he finds is a woman wearing a unusual white armor in a chivalrous manner.

He hesitate, whether it is a good idea to speak to her, as next to her imbedded to the ground was a great sword.

The knightly figure noticed him, and gets up from her sitting position. She pulls out her great sword imbedded on the ground and starts holding it with her two hands.

"O master of this dream realm, reveal yourself to this knight in front of you."

The knight spoke to Ichika.

"Uh...I'm Orimura Ichika."

"O Orimura Ichika, thou who will become a powerful weapon, what does your heart desire?"

"..."

"No matter what your desire's, you strive to make it happen."

"..."

"Now..."

The knight raises her sword towards Ichika.

"Let us joust to satisfy my urge to battle!"

"What?!"

The Knight swing her sword downward towards Ichika, and Ichika sidestepped the attack to his side.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"O Orimura Ichika, thy blood lust has been unleashed, thou shall respond back with force!"

The knight swings her sword sideways and instinctively Ichika jumped from the sword.

"Well Orimura Ichika, are you not going to summon a weapon?"

"Weapon?"

Ichika somehow has the idea to concentrate a weapon and as he concentrate, a Yari was on both of his hands.

(Yari is a Japanese martial art spear. Used on the battlefield in ancient times and also be used as training.)

"Hmph, I see that you have succeeded of creating a weapon. Then again, you have the advantage since this is your dream."

"My dream..."

It was then he realizes it, it was his dream.

The readied his Yari and aims at the knight's chest.

He hurls the spear and penetrates the armor of the knight, through her heart, at least that is what Ichika assumes.

"O Orimura Ichika, I am rather impressed by your prowess in fighting."

"I can't explain it...it's like I was born to fight."

"Yes, you are a different level of your kind, your instinct to defend is extremely impressive."

"Chifuyu-nee told me that I have a knight's blood."

"Thy can tell by your way of fighting, your approach in fighting is rather focus on defense, unlike your older sister.."

"...!"

"You knew Chifuyu-nee?!"

"I knew her or I knew her not, it is up to you to decide."

"..."

The Knight raises her sword again to prepare her attack.

"I'm not done with thou, prepare yourself!"

Ichika immediately grabs the Yari and immediately use the Yari as a pole to gain lift into the air.

"Heed my words, a halberd is more suited to your taste."

"It is still a pole-arm nonetheless!"

Ichika tried to stab the knight again but she avoided the attack.

"Hmph, tis shall be your fall!"

She swing her sword where he was left vulnerable. Ichika was trapped unless...

Clank!

He grabbed the great sword from the knight by the edge of the sword. The knight smiled as she saw this.

"Hm, thou sustained no injury from grabbing the edge of thy sword."

The Knight struggles to regain her control of her sword and was forced to enter a battle of attrition.

"Hm..an hour has passed since this battle started, you still have plenty of time O Orimura Ichika."

Despite it has been an hour since the battle started, neither of them suffer fatigue. Then again this is the dream world, specifically Ichika's dream world.

"This battle shall end within seven hours of your time, so prepare for a long battle Orimura Ichika!"

"WHAT?!"

And as the battle drags on for a total of eight hours, Ichika and the knight continued to exchange blows towards each other by his pole arm and her sword.

And yet despite the grueling battle, both never shows signs of fatigue as expected.

"Ah, tis brings a good fight. Thy am impressed beyond levels."

"Yeah so what...who are you?"

"Me, I am both you and the White Knight. I will comply myself to be you, and you'll comply yourself to be me. O Orimura Ichika, you have now become a powerful weapon, better underestimate yourself."

"...?"

The White Knight disappears into a ball of light and went into Ichika's body. The pure white ball gives Ichika an unexplainable feeling. And the world slowly drifts apart...

**Morning**

Ichika was awake at 6 in the morning.

"Man, that was a weird dream..."

Ichika rubbed his eyes and felt something that is familiar to him. A surge of power was coursing through his body, just like in his dream.

"Was that really a bun Tabane gave me?"

Ichika ponders as he performs his morning daily routine.

**Tabane**

Hm...I hope Ii-kun ate that. I was working very hard to make it edible.

That Core-001...

I hope Ii-kun will be alright, with Mado-chan to play with, I bet he'll be lonely.

I also hope Ii-kun enjoyed my gift, and gained something from it.

After all Ii-kun, I don't want you to die.

Hope you have fun with your new power~.

**Nothing much to say about this chapter since this is the prologue, probably a two or three part prologue.**

**Chifuyu, a detective? It's possible.**

**Timeline: still three years ago, mind you.**

**Detective team status (not yet fully started(Still three years ago)):**

**Name: Orimura Chifuyu**

**Job: IS pilot, soon-to-be detective.**

**Details: The older sister of the Orimura twins, Ichika and Madoka. Swears to find out who would have killed Madoka. Has an interest in detective work.**

**Name:Orimura Ichika**

**Job: Student, 'Powerful weapon' according to White Knight.**

**Details: An ordinary young man according to most but said by his sister he was born to fight. Has a mysterious past that he's unaware of...**


End file.
